


In The Blood

by ScarlettFAngell



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Control Issues, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ichiru Is His Own Warning, Kaname Is His Own Warning, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampires, biting kink, blood bonds, fang kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell
Summary: Kaname Kuran is bored and when he’s bored, he gets a little....homincidal. When he finds Ichiru Kiryu in a murdered pureblood’s basement, he takes it as the the opportunity it is and decides to give Zero his brother back. There’s just one small problem; now he can’t tell them apart.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Ichiru, Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma/Shiki Senri, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this basically goes hella AU after Rido’s attack on Cross Academy. Things will be very different, some people might not be dead when they should be (like Ichiru) and things might happen out of order or in a completely different manner. You’ve been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

** One **

_** Kaname was bored ** _ and when he was bored, he tended to...get a little homicidal. Which was why he was at Satoru Ori’s home in the middle of the day. He strolled through the house like he owned it, noticing that it was completely silent. He couldn’t hear or sense any servants whatsoever and there was only Satoru, in his bedroom. Asleep. Kaname smirked. It was far too easy.

Dealing with the Ori pureblood wasn’t hard. He’d basically surrendered himself to Kaname when he realised who he really was. After all, he was the Ancestor. His partner, the woman he had loved... She’d also been an Ancestor. But, well, she was gone. And that just left him. Alone.

He licked the blood off his hand and turned to leave only to stop short when he sensed a flickering life force nearby. It was somewhere beneath him. Kaname frowned and finished cleaning off his hand, considering it carefully. It was very weak... Perhaps an ex-human? It certainly felt like one. He lowered his hand and turned to study the room, frown deepening as he catalogued the subtle differences in the room.

There. A shift in the near-spotless perfection of the room. One of the books on Ori’s bookshelf was askew, as if it had been hurriedly hidden. Or rather, there was an attempt made to hide it.

Kaname sighed and headed towards the bookshelf, considering the slightly misplaced book very carefully before he gently tugged it back into place. There was a click and the bookshelf shifted. With a gentle push, it swung inwards to reveal a secret passage and a staircase leading down. He snorted softly in amusement. Honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised by the existence of secret doors and passages in such an old manor.

He glanced back over his shoulders at the scattering of dust across the bed that had been Satoru Ori before turning back and stepping into the secret passage. He didn’t bother closing the door behind him as he followed the gently curving staircase down into the dark—he didn’t need light to see.

The passage led him several stories down to a small, dark room. It was covered in dust and looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in months. Apparently the staff weren’t allowed down here. Kaname cast a cold, critical eye over it before his gaze came to rest on the only other door in the room. He ignored the small cot crammed into a corner and the desk beside it, gaze fixed in the thick iron door opposite him.

The ex-human’s presence was flickering madly, as if they were struggling with something, not quite dying or falling to E, but close to the edge. Kaname crossed the room carefully, studying the door. It didn’t appear to have a way to open it but then, he had taken Ori’s blood into himself. Perhaps it was sealed by the other pureblood’s blood? He smirked and bit into his palm, drawing blood. The ex-human stilled and he vaguely head a soft whine from beyond the door.

“Easy,” he said, and pressed his palm to the door. For a moment, it didn’t appear to work but then there was the sensation of something clicking—metaphysically—and the door opened a crack. He nudged it open with a foot and froze when caught sight of who was in there.

It was impossible. Zero was at school with Cross, helping with the last of the rebuilding efforts. There was no way...

But yet, here it was. The ex-human across from him was the spitting image of Zero. Oh, his hair was longer, sure but he had the same fire in his eyes that Zero did. How was this possible? He’d seen them bury the boy...

_Ichiru_ Kiryu. Zero’s twin, the brother that Kaname knew was supposed to be dead.

“How?”

Ichiru smiled, showing teeth and fangs, straining against the very short chains attached to the wall behind him. His wrists were bloodied and his eyes were bright red, betraying his status. The younger twin was suffering from blood lust, just like Zero had been.

“Come to kill me, Kuran?” he asked, sagging back against the wall with a soft noise of discomfort. “Here to gloat about how you ensnared my brother and Yuuki in your twisted web?”

Kaname ground his teeth together, gaze narrowing dangerously. “Ichiru.”

“Go on, then,” Ichiru spat, glaring at him. “Come and kill me.”

He hesitated, watching the boy struggle for a moment longer before he took a step closer. Ichiru went still, watching him warily. At least the boy was still coherent enough to spit venom at him. That was certainly a good sign. If he’d fallen to level E, Kaname was sure he’d be a mindless mess. That was he was even talking was impressive. How long had it been since Rido’s attack on Cross Academy?Six months? Nine? Wait, no. It had been over a year. Fuck.

“Who turned you?” Kaname asked, taking another careful step forward. Ichiru growled at him and yanked at the chains holding him prisoner. Kaname eyed the manacles encasing Ichiru’s wrists with distaste. Anti-vampire, standard Hunter issue—of course.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Ichiru grumbled,sagging against the wall again.

Kaname growled and swept forward, grabbing Ichiru’s throat and pressing him bodily back into the wall. The pretty ex-human sucked in a sharp breath at the harsh treatment. “Who. Turned. You.”

“I don’t know!” he hissed, not fighting Kaname’s hold, expression turned slightly panicked. “I don’t know, okay? Fuck! I just woke up here... I don’t know how long it’s been—“

“A year,” Kaname said, tone softening. “It’s been about a year.”

Ichiru stared at him in confusion. “I...what? Seriously?”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kaname shifted to inspect the cuffs, frowning. Ichiru was trembling against him, head tilted back and eyes closed when Kaname pulled back, his lips pressed firmly together.

“Problem, Ichiru?”

“Fuck you,” the boy ex-human hissed, fangs digging into his bottom lip as he bit it. “You know exactly what the problem is—and in case you haven’t noticed, I can’t exactly do anything about that with the cuffs on.”

“Are you asking me to rescue you, _Princess_?”

“ _Kuran_.”

Ichiru’s eyes opened a little and he glared at him. Kaname smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, _sweetheart_?”

“Stop fucking teasing and get me out of them!”

Kaname pulled back, giving him space as he studied the boy’s face. He could just leave him there... but then Zero would be pissed. They’d only just come to a kind of...understanding. They both loved Yuuki and she wanted themto get along. And Kaname would do anything to keep her happy—including destroying any threats. But well, Ori had been considering suicide for some time now according to a little bird. So Kaname had decided to deliver it right to his door. That was probably why the manor had been deserted tonight...

Finally, he relented and eased his grip on Ichiru’s throat, shifting to cup his head. Ichiru was giving him a confused look. “This will most likely hurt,” he warned, his free hand coming to rest on the cuff encircling Ichiru’s right wrist. “Prepare yourself for that, Ichiru.”

Ichiru nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, lips pressed firmly together again. Kaname didn’t wast time melting the cuff off Ichiru’s wrist, shifting to hold him against the wall by the shoulder as the last few dredges dropped to the floor. Then he shifted to hold him by the other shoulder, his now-freed hand going to the other wrist. Ichiru whimpered, free hand going to Kaname’s shoulder. He ignored the way Ichiru clung to him as he melted the other cuff off as well. Finally free, Ichiru sagged against him with a soft noise of pain.

Kaname gently guided him away from the wall and down to the floor, helping the younger vampire to settle down on his knees. Ichiru leaned heavily against him, panting slightly. Kaname watched him dispassionately, head tilted slightly.

“You’re suffering,” he said and Ichiru scoffed at him. “Don’t lie to me, boy. I can sense everything. Besides, your eyes betray you.”

“Fuck off, Kuran,” Ichiru muttered, one hand going to his chest and gripping the thin cloth tight enough to rip it. “Just leave me to die already.”

Kaname snorted, making Ichiru finally open his eyes and peer up at him in confusion. “I can’t do that,” he said and Ichiru frowned at him. “Your brother would actually try to kill me.”

Ichiru stared at him. “ _What_.”

He shrugged, shifting to undo his shirt cuff with teeth. Kaname glanced down at Ichiru assessingly, watching the way the boy was intently focusing on his bared right wrist. “You heard me.”

“Why?”

It was a legitimate question and had been voiced softly. Kaname adjusted Ichiru until he was leaning against him and he could reach around him to roll his shirt sleeve up, revealing smooth, unmarried skin.

“You’re his twin. Why wouldn’t I?”

Ichiru fell silent, gaze flickering up to his face. Kaname tilted his head, watching him carefully. The boy seemed quite confused by everything that was happening. He hesitated, watching Ichiru frown. What was the boy even thinking? He wasn’t sure but Ichiru was definitely considering him and his offer very carefully. Kaname offered him a too-sharp smile and kept his gaze on Ichiru’s as he brought his wrist up to his mouth. It was the same hand that he’d bitten into earlier to open the door. Ichiru’s gaze was intense as he stared back, eyes flickering towards Kaname’s wrist when he bit into it. His eyes flared a brighter red and Kaname was amused. He would smirk if he weren’t currently biting into his wrist. Or if he didn’t want Ichiru to hate him.

“Fuck,” the boy whispered, lips parting in surprise. Kaname knew his blood had to be driving the boy insane. “F-Fuck...”

He drew back, watching Ichiru carefully. “How long has it been since you fed?”

Ichiru’s gaze snapped to his and Kaname hesitated again, bleeding sluggishly. He was being studied, he realised. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly, lowering his wrist towards Ichiru.

“I don’t know,” the boy whispered, inhaling sharply as Kaname brought his wrist even closer. “K-Kuran—“

“You’re _starving_ , Ichiru,” he said softly and the boy’s eyes fluttered slightly as he whispered; “Let me help.”

Ichiru whimpered and stiffened, fighting against the pull of Kaname’s blood. He didn’t push him, waiting patiently for the boy to give in. He was as stubborn as his brother and Kaname found it mildly amusing. He wouldn’t tease, though. That would be cruel even by his standards and Ichiru didn’t need cruelty right now. He’d had a year of that already.

“Whoever turned you,” he said slowly, leaning down to put his mouth by Ichiru’s ear, “is a cruel master. I have drunk from Hio and Ori, from many nobles and purebloods alike, and I am the original Kuran. My blood with stall your fall to E. And then you will see Zero again.” He chuckled fondly and pressed his temple against the other vampire’s, feeling him trembling. “Wouldn’t you like to surprise him?”

“W-Why—“ Ichiru clamped his mouth shut, turning his face into Kaname’s neck. Anyone else, and Kaname would shred them to pieces. But this was Zero’s twin, his little brother. And Yuuki would kill him herself if he let either one of them die. He knew what Ichiru was asking but he’d already given his answer and wasn’t intending on expanding upon it. Ichiru could try and convince Yuuki or Zero to tell him. Kaname was staying mute on the subject.

“Just drink,” he snapped, then softened his tone. He pulled back and gripped Ichiru’s chin, tilting his head up to give him a stern look, not that the boy was looking at him. He pressed his now-healed, blood-soaked wrist to Ichiru’s lips. “You don’t want to disappoint your brother, do you?”

Finally, Ichiru gave in and sank his fangs into Kaname’s wrist. He sucked in a sharp breath, smothering the moan that wanted to escape. He didn’t need Ichiru to know how much he liked it, that it was so very similar to how Zero bit him, that he enjoyed the way Yuuki bit him as well, hesitant and sweet. He’d probably see it in his blood anyway.

Eventually, after Kaname was fairly lightheaded, Ichiru pulled away. He was breathing heavily—so was Kaname. They shared an unreadable look.

“Don’t you dare tell Zero about this,” Ichiru warned, sagging heavily against him. Kaname tugged him closer, raising his wrist to his mouth and licking it clean. “It stays between us, okay?”

Kaname smirked, eyeing him smugly. “Whatever you say, Ichiru-kun.”

_** Dropping Ichiru off ** _ at the Chairman’s house was certainly entertaining. Thankfully, Zero hadn’t been present but Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari were. Cross, predictably, went immediately into doting-father-mode as he handed over a barely conscious Ichiru—he’d carried him bridal-style into the house. Kaname stood back and watched as the old Hunter immediately tugged Ichiru into a tight hug-carry while crying profusely. He shared a look with Yagari and inclined his head. His job here was done.

That didn’t mean he would be escaping as quickly as he wanted. While Kaien took Ichiru upstairs—clearly to clean up—stating that he was sure Zero wouldn’t mind if he borrowed some clothes, Yagari gestured for him to head into Cross’s office. Kaname sighed but followed him.

Yagari leant against the desk while Kaname took his customary seat on the chair to the left. He didn’t bother to look away from the one-eyed Hunter as he readjusted his shirt sleeve, smiling slightly. Enough to make Yagari eye him warily. He knew he had traces of blood on his fingers and lips—some of the blood on his wrist was his—as well as on his clothes. Most of that was Ichiru’s or Ori’s. Let the old man think what he wanted of it.

A few minutes later, the door clicked shut behind him and he glanced towards Kaien as the Headmaster approached his desk. Cross gave him a look he knew well and took a seat behind his desk, pushing his glasses up his noise.

“So,” Kaien began carefully, folding his hands precisely on the desktop. “Care to explain, Kaname-sama?”

Kaname’s smile widened and he held up his hands, palms up—a gesture of surprise and confusion. “I was visiting a friend and found him in the basement.”

“ _Kaname_.”

He sighed and dropped the act. “Alright, fine.” He leaned back in his seat, crossed one leg over the other and rested both hands on his knee. At least he was wearing somewhat dark clothing, though he was sure it was obvious that he’d been up to no good. “Satoru Ori wanted to die. I granted his wish.” He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. “Ichiru Kiryu was chained up in his basement and I decided to rescue him.” He noted the look Cross and Yagari shared and smiled darkly. “You needn’t worry about his bloodlust or a potential fall to E—I gave him my blood. He should be stable.”

Yagari looked furious at that but Kaien had dropped his gaze to his hands, eyes hidden behind the reflection of the lights off his glasses. Kaname waited patiently, keeping half an eye on the one-eyed Hunter’s twitchy trigger finger.

“I see,” Kaien finally said and Kaname relaxed slightly. “Do you know how he ended up there? And is he aware of how long it’s been?”

Kaname cleared his throat. “In a sense, yes and no. I asked him about the former—he said he woke chained to the wall. I can only assume that she turned him in her last moments but I can’t be sure. If it wasn’t her, it may have been Ori.” He shrugged again. “As for the former, I discussed it with him. He was far more aware earlier than he was just now.”

“Zero was sure he had killed him,” Yagari muttered darkly, crossing his arms. “I’m not sure how he will react to this.”

“Neither am I,” Cross murmured back softly, tilting his head in Yagari’s direction. “I’ll need to sign so much paperwork to fix this...”

Kaname stood, smoothing down his jacket carefully and flipping the collar up. “If that’s all, then I must go. I need to return before Yuuki begins to worry.”

“One more thing.” That was Yagari. He glanced towards the Hunter. “How do you know he’s stable? Especially if that bitch turned him herself?”

He just gave the man a sly smile. “I have my ways, Yagari-sama.”

The use of the honourific made the man’s gaze narrow. Kaname decided not to comment further, turning to give Cross an informal bow. When he straightened up, Yagari was openly staring at him. He gazed back coolly, still smiling slightly.

“Yagari, leave him alone.” Kaien sounded incredibly tired. Both he and Yagari turned towards him. “We have Ichiru back—be glad for that. Now let’s get him settled and enrolled into the new Night Class, shall we?” He smiled brightly, straightening up in his seat. “But first, the Association paperwork! Yagari, _dear_ , would you kindly go fetch the appropriate forms for me?”

Kaname turned and left, leaving them to their bickering. He really did need to get back to Kuran Manor before Yuuki threw a fit—and Yuuki’s fits were not pretty. 


	2. Two

** Two **

_**Zero was just**_ returning to Cross’s place for a snack and a change of clothes, he swore. That’s it. It wasn’t because his own apartment was compromised or, you know, completely trashed. No, it totally wasn’t. He was just dropping by really quickly—wait. What. What the fuck?

He stopped short of the door, head tilted slightly as he held his jacket together tightly—it wasn’t slightly soaked in blood. Totally not. Zero reached for Bloody Rose, attention trained on the flickering presence of the ex-human vampire upstairs in what was probably his old room.

What. The. Fuck.

Had one followed him here? Had it attacked Cross? What about Sensai Yagari? Endless scenarios danced through his mind as he stood frozen on the front steps, staring up towards the second floor.

And then the door opened.

Zero’s gaze snapped down to Cross as the old man rushed him, arms wide. He side-stepped it quickly, spinning to put himself behind Cross, who straightened up and turned to him with a pout.

“My baby!”

“Shut up,” he hissed and Cross immediately stopped. “Why’s there a ‘D in your house?”

That made Cross drop the act, straightening up and fiddling with his glasses. “Ah, well,” he said, clearing his throat. “That. It’s better understood if I show you, Zero-kun.”

Zero frowned at him, not relaxing until he heard footsteps behind him and smelled cigarette smoke lingering in the air . He didn’t bother moving as he sagged just a little.

“Sensai.”

“Kiryu.”

He turned and fixed Yagari with an unreadable look. “You look like shit.”

“Could say the same to you, kid,” Yagari grunted, flicking his cigarette onto the step and grinding his heel down on it to put it out. “Come inside before the old man has a heart attack.”

“Toga!”

Zero snorted and turned to follow Yagari into the house, Cross close on his heels and wailing some bullshit about his son and toga-chan being mean to him. They both ignored him.

Yagari led him into the kitchen-dining area, taking his hat off and setting it down on the table. Zero ignored him and wandered into the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and peering into the fridge. He ended up pouring himself a glass of water and started his search anew for the blood tablets he knew Cross kept in the house.

He was digging through one of the junk drawers when a box of blood tablets was shoved into his face. Zero grimaced and took them, straightening up to give Yagari an unreadable look.

“How did you know what I was looking for?” he asked, taking three and dropping them into the glass. His Sensai just glowered down at him before he moved away and took a seat at the table. “Sensai?”

“It’s obvious, Zero-kun,” Cross said from the doorway and he glanced over. The man looked pretty serious now. Zero swallowed thickly and picked up the glass, downing the disgusting mixture with a grimace before he turned to rinse it out. It was never good when Cross was serious like that. “I’m sorry, my precious son, but you need to join the Night Class.”

Zero froze, gently setting the glass down on the sink and turning to face his adoptive father slowly. Carefully. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

Kaien pressed his lips together, expression tight and gaze uncomfortable. And that was when Zero realised that the ex-human’s aura was right there in the hallway behind Cross. He tensed, gaze flickering slightly to his left as he drifted a few steps towards Yagari. Neither man seemed to be concerned by the vampire’s presence and that just put him even more on edge.

“Cross, what—“

The words died in his throat as Cross stepped aside and the vamp peered around the corner, gingerly stepping up into the doorway as if he wasn’t sure how he’d be received. Silver hair, familiar lilac eyes, pale skin—the spitting image of Zero, though the hair was down past his shoulders. Zero swallowed thickly, completely stunned because it couldn’t be possible. There was no way... He’d...he’d...

But it was. Ichiru was standing before him, watching him with a hopeful but wary look on his face as if he hadn’t been dead an entire fucking year. The mix of confusing emotions choked him up and it took a moment for him to find his voice.

“I-Ichiru...?”

His little brother sucked in a sharp breath and then he was right there, in front of him and oh, so real. They hugged each other at the same time, Zero burying his face in his twin’s hair to hide the sudden onslaught of tears. Yagari and Cross could probably hear him sobbing anyway but he didn’t care. He had his little brother back.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispered, tightening his hold. Ichiru didn’t seem to mind that he was essentially crushing him and instead pressed closer. “I-I thought...”

“I think I was,” Ichiru whispered back, face buried in Zero’s neck. “At least, for a little while...”

“H-How...? Where have you been all this time?”

Ichiru stilled and Zero pulled back to watch his face, one armed wrapped around his brother’s shoulders and the other now cupping his cheek. Ichiru was blushing slightly.

“I, uh, I don’t really know?” he offered, somewhat sheepishly and wet his lips. “But apparently I was in some pureblood’s basement when Kuran found me...”

Zero froze at the mention of Kaname, studying his brother’s face carefully. “The bastard didn’t turn you, did he?”

Ichiru shook his head then shifted to lean his cheek against Zero’s shoulder. “No,” he said softly, biting his lip. “At least, I don’t think he did. I don’t really remember much, to be honest...”

“Oh, Ichiru...”

Zero barely registered Yagari and Cross taking their leave, guiding his brother over to the table and into the booth by the window. He didn’t want to let him go and Ichiru apparently felt the same. He let his brother curl up against him and just held him, pressing his face into Ichiru’s hair again.

“I missed you so much,” he muttered, feeling guilty. He’d been the one to drain Ichiru dry... It was only right that he felt as guilty as he did. “I’m sorry about...everything...”

“Me, too,” Ichiru told him, head resting against Zero’s shoulder. “It was cruel of me to make you do that...but I’m back now and I’m very confused.” Ichiru glanced up at him, smiling fondly. “Also, Cross is determined to have us join the Night Class as prefects. He keeps complaining about how much paperwork he has to fill out...”

Zero snorted and tilted his head back against the seat. “Sounds like Cross.”

“It’s a real mess now, isn’t it?”

He sighed and nodded, smiling just a little bit. “Yeah, it really is.” Zero shifted slightly, blinking in confusion when Ichiru moved to straddle his lap. “Ichiru—“

“Look,” his brother said, settling down, a comfortable weight across his thighs. “I know there’s a lot of baggage between us, a lot of shit to sort out but, uh... Forgive me? For everything? I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you back then. I probably should have but... I still love her and I don’t know if that’s ever going to go away...” Ichiru trailed off, frowning slightly. “But I want to be brothers again, oniichan. Like before, if you think you can do that?” He hesitated and then added, very carefully; “Um. So. Truce?”

Zero offered him a tiny smile. “Truce.”

Ichiru exhaled heavily and sagged against him, face buried in the crook of Zero’s shoulder, hands pressed flat to Zero’s chest. “Thank you,” he whispered, sliding his hands up and over Zero’s shoulders. Zero shivered slightly, biting into his bottom lip—not hard enough to draw blood but it was close. Ichiru cleared his throat but didn’t move—he’d always been the more tactile twin. “So, uh... We joining the Night Class together? Or are you still too stubborn to admit to yourself that it might be a good idea?”

He laughed, shaking Ichiru with the movements. “I think I’m ready to give it a chance, otōtochan.”

That answer seemed to surprise Ichiru because he pulled back to peer up at him suspiciously. “You’ve changed, Zero.” They stared at each other for a moment before Ichiru broke out into a brilliant smile. “I think I like it.”

_** Moving into the ** _ Moon Dorms went smoother than either of them expected and Zero was very aware of Kaname and some of his inner circle watching them from the first floor landing. He let Ichiru cling to him as they stepped through the doors into the entranceway. He hadn’t been aware that the vampires had already arrived—school wasn’t supposed to start for another week. It went so quiet that Zero swore he’d hear a pin drop. He resisted glancing up at Kuran though he did hear Aido whispering lowly to Takuma:  is that who I think it is?

He ignored them all as he closed the door one-handed—Ichiru was refusing to let go of his other hand. Zero cleared his throat and finally turned to face the assembled vampires. Kaname was watching him closely but it was Takuma who was waiting a few feet away from them, a bright smile on his face. Yuuki, strangely enough, was nowhere to be seen.

“Ichiru-kun, is that truly you?” the blond noble asked, hands folded neatly in front of him. Ichiru barely stirred from where he was resting his head against Zero’s shoulder but he did smile slightly. Zero glanced down just in time to catch it.

“Yeah,” he whispered and Zero slid his arm around his brother’s waist, holding him close. Ichiru wouldn’t admit to it but he was tired. Zero could feel him trembling and decided to silently support him. “It’s me.”

Takuma’s eyes widened and he glanced up at Zero who just inclined his head. Trust his brother to make friends with Kaname’s inner circle while he had been running around with Maria. Zero cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself.

“Cross has decided we’ll be joining the Night Class,” he said very carefully, watching the noble’s reaction warily. “He’s assigned us to be your new prefects.”

Takuma blinked at him, apparently completely stunned. Zero adjusted his stance a little and tightened his grip on Ichiru’s waist. He could feel Kuran’s gaze on him, intense and watchful.Zero kept his gaze on Takuma, watching the noble watch him back.

“Oh,” the noble breathed, nodding stupidly as he cleared his throat and gave them both a little bow. “Ah, I see. Well, then. I suppose I should show you to your room?” He tilted his head a little, gaze darting to Ichiru. “Assuming you’d like to share a room?”

Zero chuckled. “Sharing a room will be fine, Ichijo-san.” He smiled and gestured for Takuma to lead the way. “I trust Cross sent our uniforms over already?”

Takuma nodded and turned to lead the way upstairs. Zero followed, half-carrying Ichiru with him. He’d already resigned himself to giving up the apartment and had organised with Kaien and Yagari to have it packed up and cleaned—it seriously needed some work. He was sure he’d have his landlord complaining if the HA hadn’t stepped in to pay for the repairs to his window....and several walls. Zero sighed, keeping his eyes firmly on the blond noble’s back as they passed Kuran, Aido and Kain.

Ironically enough, their room was right by Kuran’s—just one door down from the pureblood’s extravagant double doors at the end of the hall. Zero decided not to comment on that fact. Unfortunately, Ichiru had no such qualms about it.

“Isn’t that Kuran’s rooms?” he asked as Takuma opened the door. The blond vampire turned back with a frown then glanced towards the doors Ichiru had indicated. Zero had the unfortunate urge to strangle his brother for asking. “He trying to keep an eye on us or something?”

Takuma swallowed and avoided looking directly at them. “Kaname-sama said we were not to touch Kiryu.”

Zero frowned. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Ichiru snorted. “It means we’re off-limits, doesn’t it, Taka-chan?”

The older vampire nodded, his expression tight. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Zero snorted. “You mean he just let you all know that he owns us?”

“Zero!” Ichiru chided, weakly slapping his shoulder. “Be nice! Takuma was just trying to be delicate about it.”

“Tch, whatever. Just show us the damn room.”

Takuma blushed and ducked his head, showing them the room. It was much nicer than what he’d had in the Sun Dorms and it certainly put his apartment to shame—the entire thing would fit in the room with space to spare. Zero swallowed, slowly taking in the room. It was typical vamp decor, but it was comfortable. Red carpet, two double beds complete with bedside tables, chest of drawers and a large built-on wardrobe opposite the beds. There was even a damn ensuite which was way better than the little sink Zero had had on his room over at the Sun Dorms. He was mildly impressed and just a little intimidated.

“If the Day Class knew your dorms were like this,” he muttered, mildly amused, “there’d be a riot.”

The noble chuckled. “Ah, yes, well...”

“Only the best for our new vampire king and his court, right?” Ichiru sounded smug as he said it and Zero glanced down to find a mischievous glint to his eyes that he’d sorely missed. That was definitely his little brother. “Honestly, why not go all out if you’ve got the money to do so. I’m impressed, Taka-chan. It’s beautiful and comfortable .”

“Ichiru...”

“Oh, hush. You’re just sour because you didn’t switch classes earlier!”

He sent his brother a glare, then glanced towards Takuma again. The noble was openly watching them now and flushed when he noticed that Zero had caught him looking. He cleared his throat, about to thank Takuma for the tour when Ichiru’s shifted against him, arms slipping around his neck as his little brother pressed hot, wet open-mouthed kisses against his neck. Zero froze.

“Oniichan,” Ichiru breathed, breath hot against his throat as he trailed his kisses lower. Zero shivered a little, sliding his arms around his brother’s waist to keep him from falling over. He caught Takuma’s wide-eyes, deer-in-the-headlights look from the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat again. Ichiru has never done that before and he was mortified to find that he liked it. “I’m _hungry_...”

The blond noble backed up a step, looking a little embarrassed to be caught in the situation. Zero found he didn’t much care about the other vampire’s reaction, focusing on Ichiru instead. He heard the door click shut and gently guided Ichiru back a step, cupping his cheeks and studying his brother’s face. Takuma’s presence hadn’t moved from the other side of the door—perhaps he’d leaned back against it? Was he acting like some kind of buffer? A silent guard between Zero and Ichiru and the rest of the night class?

“I-Ichiru... I’m...”

Ichiru’s eyes were flaring red, bright and hungry. Zero swallowed thickly, blinking slowly at him. “It’s okay,” Ichiru murmured, shifting against him slightly. “I promise to be gentle, Zero.”

He stared down at him for a moment, carefully considering what Ichiru wanted of him. Was it normal for siblings to want... that ...with each other? Especially vampire siblings? Ichiru clearly wanted his blood, like Zero had wanted Yuuki’s last year. Was this a romantic love thing or just platonic? A request between siblings, a sign of trust and a desire to be close to one another? Zero wasn’t sure but he’d definitely do anything for Ichiru now that he—that  they —had a second chance.

“Ichiru,” he said carefully, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “If we do this, then we should do it properly...” He wet his lips, sudden nervous. “With wards up. You do remember how to cast them, right?”

Ichiru’s expression brightened and he bounced a little on his feet, smiling widely and unashamedly showing off his fangs. “Of course!”

And then he proceeded to bury his face in Zero’s neck, mouthing over his pounding pulse. “ _Ichiru!_ ” he hissed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him back, putting sos e between them. “The wards!”

His brother has the nerve to pout at him, then heaved a sigh and wandered over to the closed door, bringing his thumb to his mouth and pressing the pad against one elongated fang. Zero tensed at the scent of blood, gaze narrowing as Ichiru began to write Hunter runs on the back of the door with his blood. He easily recognised the scent and sound suppression charm—Ichiru had always been slightly better at those than him. But then Ichiru started tracing an unfamiliar script across the door, merging it with Gunter runes as he did so. Zero frowned, tilting his head as he watched Ichiru reopen the cut in his thumb to finish off the wards. Finally, he realised what Ichiru has done—his little brother had merged Hunter and vampire magic. It was fascinating combination, a merging of two worlds. 

As Ichiru turned back to him, licking his thumb, Zero felt the wards slide into place and settle over the room, thick and cloying. It almost felt like being in the same room as Kaname when the pureblood was flexing his aura. He swallowed, watching Ichiru give him a slow, shy smile.

“What?” he asked, tilting his head. Zero huffed, moving to crowd his twin back against the door. “Z-Zero...”

“When did you learn vampire magic?” Zero murmured, sure that Takuma couldn’t hear them on the other side of the door. “And how? Because that’s impressive, Ichiru.”

Ichiru flushed, squirming slightly as he slung his arms around Zero’s neck. “Mmh, I had an excellent teacher... I won’t insult you by repeating her name, not after we just made up and decided to be brothers again.”

Ah. So that was how. Zero sighed and pulled back slightly, watching his brother carefully. “I see. Thank you, Ichiru...” He cleared his throat, back up a step but not bothering to make Ichiru let go of him. “For considering my feelings. I’ll try to remember to consider yours, little brother.”

His brother smiled up at him, head tipped back against the door, heedless of the fact that he was getting blood in his hair. “Truce again, I suppose?”

Zero chuckled lowly. “Yes.”

“Good.” Ichiru’s smile turned sly. “Now, I believe you owe me something? I’m _very_ hungry, Zero-niichan.”

“As you wish, little brother. As you wish.”


	3. Three

** Three **

_** Kaname gave Takuma ** _ a wary look, watching the blond noble as he stuttered and tried to pretend like he wasn’t guarding the door to the Kiryu twins’ room. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, head tilting slightly to the right.

“Takuma,” he said slowly, gaze narrowing. “Is there a reason you’re guarding this door?”

It was the third time in a week and Kaname was frustrated. Oh, he knew what was probably going on behind that door. He’d smeltIchiru’s blood the first night the twins were there. Kaname could also feel the intermingled vampire-Hunter wards that pulsed over the room. He just wanted Takuma to admit to it. It was normal vampire behaviour for siblings to feed off each other and he was worried, okay? Sue him. He wasn’t convinced that Zero was ready to be bitten again, not after the last time. Then again, Kiryu often returned to the dorms at least twice a week reeking of blood and vampire ashes.

“Ah, Kaname-sama...please...” The blond noble squirmed again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He lowered his voice. “Don’t disturb them... I think they’re bonding?”

That had his full attention. “Bonding?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Takuma winced. “Are you sure it’s not Ichiru being greedy? Has Kiryu been feeding or seen taking the blood tablets lately?”

Takuma shook his head. “I... I heard rumours that he’s, uh...” He trailed off with an almost constipated expression that Kaname would have found amusing on any other day. He gave Takuma vague go on gesture. “Ah, that is... Uh, I heard that he goes into town for that...?”

Oh. So that’s how it was, huh? Kaname’s expression tightened and a vase nearby creaked ominously. “I see,” he said evenly. “Takuma, you’re relieved.”

The blond noble bowed low and scurried off, leaving Kaname standing there, staring at the door. He waited a beat then knocked briskly, arms crossed.

Ichiru answered the door, opening it a crack while wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Kaname waited, watching him carefully. The younger twin lowered his hand and smiled, stepping back and letting the door swing open wider. He caught a faint whiff of Zero’s blood as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him with a stray thought.

“Kuran. What can I do for you?” Ichiru asked, moving to sit on the nearest bed, leaning back casually on his elbows. He was only wearing his pants and a hastily throw on shirt. No shoes. Kaname cast a quick look over the room before focusing on Ichiru again.

“Where’s your brother?”

He gestured lazily to the bathroom door. “Shower. He just finished. You have good timing.”

“I see.” He studied Ichiru carefully, scrunching up his nose. “You stink of Kiryu and blood.”

Ichiru just grinned at him. “Well,” he drawled, inspecting the fingernails of one hand. “We do live together.”

“That’s not what I meant,  _ Princess _ .” He smirked, uncrossing his arms and tucking his hands into his pockets. “Were you being greedy again?”

“Was I, Ka-na-me? Why don’t you tell me, hm?”

“Ichiru.” The boy glanced towards the bathroom door and Kaname followed his gaze. Zero stood in the doorway with only a towel wrapped about his waist, hair wet from the shower. “Kuran.”

Kaname inclined his head. “Zero.”

“Stop antagonising each other, please.”

Ichiru huffed and flopped back on the bed. “Fiiine. Consider my fangs sheathed, oniichan.”

Kaname chuckled. “I’ll refrain from poking the bear, then.”

“Good,” Zero muttered and crossed to the chest of drawers that was between the two beds, opening and closing them as he pulled a fresh set of clothes out. He didn’t even look at Kaname as he turned his back on them both, dropped the towel and proceeded to dress like he didn’t have an apex predator at his back, watching everything. “What do you want?”

He took a brief moment to appreciate all that skin on display, casually checking out Zero’s ass as he bent to pull underwear on. How the boy was comfortable in such a vulnerable state, Kaname didn’t know. He caught Ichiru also looking and then the younger twin’s gaze snapped to him. Ichiru snickered.

“I...”

Zero, now fully dressed, turned to pin first Ichiru then him with a dark look. “Spit it out, pureblood.”

Okay. Progress. Sort of. Kaname cleared his throat, carefully wetting his lips. “Yuuki and I are to attend a ball in a couple weeks,” he said and watched as Zero scowled. “We’d like for you both to attend with us.”

Both of Zero’s eyebrows rose at that and he scoffed. “Seriously? No.”

“But I wanna go, Zeroooo! Don’t be so mean to Kuran and Yuuki-chan!”

Kaname waited patiently, watching the two of them exchange increasingly more ridiculous looks. Finally, Zero seemed to relent and his shoulders sagged slightly.

“Oh, alright, fine,” the older twin grumbled, leaning over Ichiru on the bed and pointing a finger at his face. “But you better behave. No running off and no funny business like the last time we went shopping for Cross.”

Ichiru poured up at him. “Ugh, fine. Spoilsport.”

“Actually, you’ll need to be on your best behaviour,” he added after a moment. Both twins shifted to stare at him and fuck, if that wasn’t unnerving. But he was a pureblood. He’d endured worse looks before. “You’re coming as our bodyguards.”

“The fuck, Kuran?”

“Really?!”

Kaname smirked. “And you’ll wear what I tell you to. Are we understood?”

Ichiru heaved a sigh and rolled out from beneath Zero, sitting up and ruffling his hair. “Let me guess,” he said carefully, not quite meeting Kaname’s eyes. “You’re expecting trouble and you want to flaunt your pet hunters, right?”

_Perceptive as ever, Ichiru._ Kaname approved. Zero, on the other hand, had gone pale. Well, paler than he usually was. Kaname sent him an unreadable look, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

“Tch, fine.” Zero straightened up and dug his fingers into his hair, gripping tightly. “But I retain the right to shoot a vamp if I need to.”

Kaname inclined his head that. “Of course, Kiryu-kun.”

“Eugh. Don’t call me that.”

“The tailor will be here in two days to take your measurements. Please do be nice to him.” Kaname turned towards the door, gesturing vaguely with one hand. “He’s an old friend.”

With that, he took his leave. Before either of them could protest or call him out on his highhandedness. He was a pureblood. It was in his nature to make requests and expect them to be followed without question.He found himself wanting these two to question him, though. They had folded too easily this time... Perhaps next time he could push them just that little bit harder? Well, that was definitely something to look forward to. Besides, Yuuki was still away dealing with business. He had at least another few days, possibly a week, before she returned.

It was only when he’d returned to his own room that he realised that he’d forgotten to ask Zero about his feeding habits. Fuck. He wasn’t going to go back in there just to ask that. He’d just have to ask him another time.

_** Watching the tailor ** _ measure the twins with not one but two pureblood’s watching proved to be highly amusing for Kaname. And he’d had very little in the way of entertainment in his life. It had taken Yuuki basically begging Zero to get the older Kiryu up onto the stool with only a minor complaint along the lines of ‘is this absolutely necessary, Yuuki?’ but he went. And Kaname was satisfied. He lounged in his seat as Yuuki circled the room nervously. Ichiru was actually behaving himself, in a way. He’d taken to flirting shamelessly with one of the tailor’s assistants. Kaname, of course, chose to completely overlook it. His attention was mostly on Zero, who was in nothing but his underwear up on the stool as the tailor took his measurements. They were in Kaname’s sitting room, away from prying eyes.

“Seriously?” Zero groaned and lifted his arms, holding them out level. “How much longer,  _ Kuran-sama _ _?_ I have to meet Yagari for training soon...”

He hid his smirk in his glass, pretending to inhale the beautiful, heady scent of aged red wine. Kaname glanced up, lazily giving the wine a swirl. “A few more minutes, Kiryu-kun.” He relished the dark look that earned him and lowered the glass, finally meeting Zero’s gaze. “Then you can go find your precious sensai.”

“Tch,” Zero grunted, ignoring the noble vampire taking his chest measurements. “Fine.”

Yuuki smiled at the outburst and came to join him on the chaise, leaning heavily into his side—she had been thrilled to see Ichiru and even more excited when Zero admitted that they were joining the night class. As long as Yuuki was happy... Kaname sighed. It was only natural that he slid an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Zero scowled at them. “Then it’s Ichiru-kun’s turn. Right, onnisan?”

“Yes, Yuuki,” he said, smiling fondly. “It is.”

They lapsed into silence for several minutes until the tailor announced that he was done with Zero. The older boy hopped down off the stool and stormed off towards the bedroom where Kaname knew he’d left his clothes. He’d made them both leave their uniforms neatly laid out on the bed. Ichiru took it far better than Zero, though the grumpier twin had taken it better than Kaname had thought he would, too. Again, progress.

Ichiru wasted no time in hopping up onto the stool with a grin. Kaname cast a critical eye over the boy then glanced down at the fabric sample book he had in his lap, turning the sample pages slowly.

“What do you think, Yuuki?” he asked as he set aside his glass, drawing her attention to the sample he’d paused on. “This one, but in silver and white?”

Yuuki hummed, eyeing the little square of fabric thoughtfully. The note attached to it said it was meant for corsets, but Kaname was...distracted. He could do Yuuki’s dress in similar colours but with red as the base colour... Silver accents. Yes, that would be perfect.

“I like it, oniisan.” She shifted slightly and helped him turn to the next page, gently touching a gauzy, almost see-through fabric. “This for my skirts and sleeves?”

“Mmh, yes. I think that will be perfect. The three of you will accent each other.”

“And you’ll be wearing black again, won’t you?”

Kaname chuckled, dipping his head to kiss Yuuki sweetly on the lips. “Of course.”

The door to the bedroom slammed shut a little harder than it probably needed to, making them both glance up. Zero, now dressed again, sent them a murderous look—something the tailor and his assistants thankfully missed—and stalked towards the doors.

“I’ll be with Yagari in the garden,” Zero spat, opening the other door. “Send Ichiru down when you’re finished.”

With that, he left and slammed that door on his way out as well. Kaname sighed, turning to find all three nobles watching him. The tailor cleared his throat subtly and the two assistants went back to work. Ichiru was watching the doors with a frown.

“He’ll get over it,” the younger twin said, shrugging. “Eventually.”

“One would hope so, Ichiru-kun,” Kaname said, watching the doors thoughtfully. “It’s becoming tedious to deal with.”

Ichiru smirked. “Maybe if you just kissed him already—“

“Ichiru!”

“What?” the younger twin asked, a picture of innocence. “It’s true! I know you can both tell. It’s soooo obvious, Kaname-sama.” He wet his lips, eyeing the three other vampires in the room and Yuuki. “Besides, I won’t say what I really want to say while we have  _ company _ .”

Because it would be too crude. Oh, Kaname knew alright. Ichiru had basically admitted it to him the other night when Zero refused to let his brother feed on him. He’d come to Kaname instead and Kaname was all too happy to oblige. Apparently, Ichiru could taste the desire he had for Zero in his blood. He’d confessed that Zero had a similar desire...for both Yuuki  _ and _ Kaname.

_ That _ had been a fascinating revelation.

“Ichiru,” he said sternly. “ _Behave_.”

The younger twin grinned at him, unrepentant. “Yes, Kaname-sama.”

Kaname nodded and turned his attention back to the samples, flipping through them carefully for more potential outfits. He kept half his attention on Ichiru as the ex-human chatted along happily with the tailor and his assistants, complying easily with the noble’s requests and measurement-taking. It took less than Kaname had thought it would.

He glanced up as Ichiru stepped down off the stool with the help of one of the assistants. “Is something wrong?”

“No, my lord,” the tailor murmured, bowing lowly. “Their measurements are almost identical. I will only need to make minor adjustments for Ichiru-san’s outfits once they are done.”

“Ah, I see,” he said and cast Yuuki a look, closing and setting aside the sample book. “Very well, then. My dearest sister is next.” Yuuki smiles shyly. “Yuuki, if you would?”

“Certainly,” she said, hopping to her feet and quickly moving to take Ichiru’s place on the stool. The tailor moved to start his measurements while Ichiru approached him.

“Ichiru-kun.”

“Kaname-sama,” the younger twin murmured, plopping down in his lap and leaning against him, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. Kaname froze, swallowing thickly but no hint of fang came. “Are you hungry, my master?”

And fuck, but that should not have turned him on so much.

At least it got him moving again. He cupped the back of Ichiru’s head and leaning back against the chaise. Ichiru’s expression betrayed nothing, only a hint of mischievousness. Oh, Kaname knew what the little brat was doing. Ichiru planned on helping his little rumours about keeping them both as pets. He raised an eyebrow. Was Ichiru aware of what would happen if he bit him? Judging by the look on his face, he decidedly was.

“Oh, Ichiru...” He lowered his voice, putting his lips by the boy’s ear and basically breathing the next words, too low for the other vampires in the room to hear. “Are you sure? You know what will happen...”

Ichiru gave a minute nod. “Please, Kaname-sama...” He tilted his head back, baring his throat to him and Kaname sucked in a sharp breath, gaze flickering up to check on Yuuki and the others. Yuuki was watching them carefully. The other three were too busy with their measuring. She nodded when she caught him looking. Well, then, who was he to refuse such a pretty offer? “Please...”

Kaname chuckled and shifted to kiss Ichiru’s bared neck, grip tight in his hair. He then took the boy’s chin in his other hand and kissed him firmly. Ichiru made the prettiest little sound at that—a soft gasp of surprise that quickly melted onto a whimper. He didn’t linger too long, shifting to trail kisses down Ichiru’s jaw and throat to the crook of his shoulder, inhaling deeply and teasing him with his fangs. He’d bitten Yuuki before, multiple times...but Ichiru. He really did make the prettiest noises. The boy was gasping now, strung tight with anticipation. Kaname stopped playing with him and bit down—gently.

Ichiru basically melted beneath his fangs, whining softly as he took first one then two sips, then a third and paused. He didn’t need much but this was a show, so he set about drinking as much as possible without compromising the boy too much. He could feel the tension in the room and closed his eyes, shifting to hold the boy’s hip tightly, keeping him tight against his chest.

The boy tasted sweet, like spun sugar and sunlight. It was an odd thing to compare him to, but he couldn’t help it. He was suddenly ravenous. If he didn’t stop soon, he’d probably drain the boy dry.

So Kaname reigned himself back in, easing off slowly and licking the wounds closed. Then he pulled back, shifting to brush his thumb over Ichiru’s bottom lip. Ichiru’s lips were parted, his eyes glazed over—and there was a distinct wet spot on his underwear. Kaname grinned, feeling smug, and shifted to let him rest against him. He glanced up to find Yuuki smirking and the other three vampires rigidly doing their jobs. He was glad he kept Ichiru right where he was because he had quite the, ah, problem in his own pants. He’d deal with it later. Kaname gave her a sheepish look while the nobles weren’t looking and got comfortable, gently guiding Ichiru into resting his head against his shoulder.

It didn’t take look for the tailor to finish up after that. He even declined measuring Kaname, stating that he already had his measurements. Kaname gracefully let the man escape with his assistants in tow then glanced towards Yuuki, who was watching Ichiru thoughtfully.

“Does he taste as good as he smells?” she asked, taking a seat beside them on the chaise. Kaname chuckled.

“Oh, he certainly does, dear sister. Although, I’d refrain from trying him right now.” He flushed a little, glancing away. “I may have taken too much just now...”

“Honestly, Kaname...”

“I’m sorry.” He shrugged. What else could he say? “I got a little...carried away...”

She gently turned his face back towards her, smiling fondly. “You always do.”

“I don’t know why you tolerate me, Yuuki,” he said softly, morosely. “I’m a monster...”

Yuuki sighed. “It’s because I love you, Kaname.”

“Yuuki...” He trailed off as she cupped his face and leaned in, pressing a kiss to first one corner of his mouth and then the other.

“Please don’t look so sad, Kaname. I like it better when you’re smiling.”

He sighed and relented, smiling when she pressed their foreheads together. Kaname basked in the moment for as long as possible—which was about twenty seconds because Ichiru made a gagging sound and opened his damn mouth.

“Oh, eww, gross. Please no PDAs around me, guys.”

Yuuki pulled back with a giggle. Kaname sent him a warning look. “Sorry, Ichiru-kun!”


End file.
